An image file may depict any number of elements including text, graphics, and pictures. In addition, the image file may represent a monochrome image (i.e., a black and white image) or a color image. The combination of the elements depicted in the image file, and whether the image is color or monochrome, impact the way in which the image file is generated and stored. For example, text elements require significantly less data than graphics or pictures. In addition, color images require significantly more data than monochrome images.
The image file may be stored on any type of medium, such as a hard disk drive or other form of non-volatile memory of a device, as well as transferable mediums like CD-ROMs and floppy disks. In addition, a user can request that the image file be displayed or printed or otherwise output in some manner. For example, a user can request that an image file be displayed on a computer monitor or be printed on a paper by a printer or other type of hardcopy device.
When a user requests that the image file be displayed or printed, the device on which the image is to be displayed or printed typically dictates the manner in which the image is presented. For example, if the image file is a color image, and the monitor on which the image is being displayed is monochrome, then the color image must be transformed to appear as a monochrome image. This situation also applies when a color image is printed on a monochrome printer.
In presenting a color image on a monochrome monitor or printing on a monochrome printer, the saved color image data must be converted to monochrome image data. This conversion from color to monochrome, at the time of presenting the image, results in a deterioration of the quality of the image. As a result, the quality of the converted monochrome image as displayed on a monitor or as printed by a printer is diminished.